


If Freckles Were Lovely, And Day Was Night

by fosterthepeople



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterthepeople/pseuds/fosterthepeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solangelo drabbles. I'll try to do one a day. Lots of themes and tropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nico’s arm was straining. He adjusted his grip on the hold, and breathed slowly through his nose. He pushed up through his toe. As he reached up the the top with his left hand, his foot slipped, and he landed with a crash on the mat.

Except mats were softer, weren’t they?

“Ugh, I think you broke my kidney.”

And mats definitely didn’t talk. Nico jumped up from the person he had been lying on, and took a look at his face, and realized exactly what he had been using as a mat.

An angel.

Nico brushed his hair out of his eyes with his arm to get a better view of the boy. He looked about 17, and his blonde hair shone like the sun itself. He was trying to crack his back, which resulted in him looking like he was trying to see backwards. Nico noticed that he had his harness on near the boulder. This guy had to be a beginner.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you. It’s really not a good idea to just walk under somebody when they’re climbing.” If he hadn’t been trying to look cool, Nico would have winced. His voice was cold and his accent was noticeable. Barely there, but noticeable.

The boy looked Nico straight in the eyes, and his gaze was like the sun. Nico swallowed.

“I’m Will. It’s nice to meet you.” Will stuck out his hand, expectant. Nico shook it.

“I’m Nico di Angelo. You shouldn’t wear a harness if you’re going to climb on the boulder.” Will blushed. 


	2. 2nd Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is- an inevitable school AU.

“Mitosis is the cell cycle process by which chromosomes in a cell nucleus are separated into two identical sets of chromosomes, each in its own nucleus.” Mr. Tim’s lecture seemed to be lasting forever. Will didn't have any interest in the subject other than biology, really- he was much more of an English person. The blonde sat staring at his hands for a bit, transfixed by his own thoughts when he was hit by a balled-up piece of paper.

Will whirled around to see if a perpetrator had come from anywhere behind him, but to no avail. He was considering faking a bathroom visit to get a better look at the classroom when he got who it was.

He leaned back in his chair to look at Nico, who was trying to hide a smile as he copied down notes. He looked back at the paper in his hands; wondering if it was written on or just used to annoy him. Will decided to take his chances.

_Coffee at 5 later?_ The paper was scrawled on with barely readable writing. Will studied the paper. He grinned happily, and grabbed a sheet of paper from his backpack.

Nico was almost finished with the last slide of the presentation, but didn't get to finish before a note landed on his keyboard. He opened it like an eager kid on Christmas, scanning it and absent-mindedly tapping his pencil against the desk.

“Nico, I’m in the middle of a presentation here.” Mr. Tim looked pointedly at him. He wasn't the only one- Hazel mouthed, " _Are you okay?_  "to Nico behind his teacher’s back. Nico gave her a little wave and nodded.

“Sorry,” Nico said, resuming his note-taking, but this time with a hint of a smile.

_I’d love to,_ read the paper.


End file.
